Trouble in Cerulean City
by Drk Knght
Summary: Episode #1: The best trainer in all of Kanto is rumored to be at the Cerulean Cape. But when Misty goes there, she gets more than she bargained for.


Trouble in Cerulean City

Episode 1

Written by: Drk Knght

/\/\/\/\

**A/N: **I do not own Pkmn; however, if you don't recognize some of the characters from the game or t.v. show then that is mine.

/\/\/\/\

Misty was very tired and her body worn out. After putting in a full day's work at the Cerulean City Gym Misty was ready to sleep in her nice comfortable bed. Misty was locking up the gym when she heard someone talking outside the PokéCenter.

"It's him!" the excited man said.

"Who?" a second man asked.

"The best trainer in the entire Kanto region, that's who! He went out to the cape!"

"What? The cape? But I thought that only couples went to the cape. Wait, was there anyone with him?" a young lady asked obviously intrigued.

"No, I don't think so," replied the first man. "But I'm going to go meet him right now."

"I've heard rumors about him, how that he's got a lot of rare Pokémon and all. I've even heard rumors that he has a Mew," the second man said in wonder.

"Yeah, right. And I have Mewtwo. You're crazy," the first man scoffed in unbelief.

Soon those and others began to gather and argue about the validity of these rumors but Misty didn't stay to mindlessly debate the facts from the fiction for she was more interested in the trainer that they were all fussing about. So she decided to go to the cape to meet him herself. All the while, she hoped that this trainer was a handsome one.

"I always had high hopes about the cape that I'd one day meet my lover there and now," Misty mused already heading north, "Now I'll be able to be there with someone who could be that person."

Misty always carried around a little mirror in her handbag/purse and tonight she put it to good use. She checked herself over to make sure that she was presentable and appealing and despite the small sweat droplets here and there she was.

The sun was setting and the sky by the horizon was absolutely breathtaking and Misty couldn't help but stand for a moment and admire the beauty of it all.

Misty finally arrived at the cape just as the sun set below the horizon filling the evening sky with stunning colors. Although the sun was fading, it was light and clear enough to see.

As the orange-haired girl looked around she finally spotted someone sitting on the "lover's bench." The bench was named so because that was a favorite spot for couple to kiss if they came to the Cerulean Cape.

Misty was about to approach the young man in the bench when all of the sudden she was forcefully grabbed from behind. A hand flew to her mouth to keep her quiet. The kidnappers slowly backed away from the bench, making as little noise as possible.

Just when they thought they were safely away, someone cried out, "Stop, Team Magma!"

Beth, the leader of the Magma kidnappers, turned around to see the best trainer in the region of Kanto starring at them. He was wearing blue pants and a red and silver colored vest with a white collar which extended down his front in two white strips. He also wore a black under shirt and a red Pokémon trainer cap that covered his dark, sandy blond hair. His blue eyes were like daggers that pierced through the outward appearance and gazed deep into the soul.

After a short moment of silence, Beth said with defiance, "Why should we? What are you going to do?"

"You have no idea who you're messing with, do you? I am Bryan and I'm going to take you down, stranger."

"Bryan? Never heard of you. And my name is Beth, thank you. Now, boys, teach this kid not to interfere in our affairs. Get him," Beth said as she motioned for backup support from the other members behind her.

The other three people of the four person kidnapper team grabbed Pokéballs and summoned their Pokémon to the field. Charmander, Slugma, and Growlithe were starring Bryan right in the face and were all prepared for battle.

"Fine. If a Pokémon battle is what you want then you got it," Bryan said in response reaching for a Pokéball. "Go, Dragonair!" Bryan threw his Pokéball into the air but it was no ordinary ball. It was a Master ball! The Master ball exploded in a flash of light and a Dragonair came out; however, this Dragonair was different from other ones of its species. Instead of being colored blue and white, Bryan's Dragonair was light-purple and white. This rare shiny Pokémon earned its status as such as it sparkled and shimmered even in the ever increasing darkness.

"Dragonair, Rain Dance," Bryan said softly for only his Pokémon to hear. Slowly, it began to sprinkle and then it began to pour rain with intensity unlike anything the other three Magma members had ever experienced. They were all caught off guard not only by the unusually colored Dragonair but also by the sudden downpour of rain. But their distraction from battle was just the edge that Bryan needed.

"Dragonair, Water Pulse all of 'em!"

The sound of an attack being called out captured the attention of the three antagonists but it was too late to do anything. All of their Pokémon were knocked out. And before they could summon any more Pokémon to the field, Bryan told Dragonair to "Thunder Wave" them which effectively paralyzed the men and their Pokémon.

After they were taken care of, Bryan looked around for Beth and Misty; but they were no where to be found. Bryan then realized what had happened.

"Beth must have taken off while I fought her goons. She won't get very far." A smile cropped its way onto Bryan's dripping wet face. "Beth, pray while you can for I will show you the greatest nightmare! Dragonair! Let's go!" Dragonair knew what to do as it swooped down to the victorious trainer. Bryan jumped onto his Pokémon and they took off after Beth.

/\/\/\/\

"Stop moving around," Beth complained as she carried Misty over her shoulder. Even though Misty was all tied up, she still managed to make transporting herself very difficult. "Do I have to knock you out, you brat? Oh, hold on." Beth set Misty down on the ground and ripped the tape off the girl's mouth.

"Owwwww," Misty cried out as the tape was forcefully ripped off.

"Serves you right. Now are you going to be good or do I have to…" Beth's sentence trailed off when it started to sprinkle and then suddenly bust down raining. "Oh, great. As if this trip could be any worse. Come on, Misty."

"No," Misty replied flatly.

"What? Excuse me?" Beth said in surprise and anger.

"I won't go any where with you," Misty answered defiantly.

"Rrrrr…If you don't come with me quietly then I'll have Team Magma wipe out your entire city!!" Beth threatened in frustration. "And we have the power and resources to make that happen." Her threat worked for the reaction on Misty's face instantly turned sour.

The thought of having Cerulean City wiped out was overwhelming to Misty and she had no choice but to comply with the demands set before her. "Okay, alright. I'll go. Just leave Cerulean City alone."

"Hmph. That's more like it," Beth said with a satisfied grin on her face. She then picked Misty back up, whose hands and feet were still tied up, and said, "Well, then. Let's go."

The rain was still coming down and by now both of them were soaked from head to toe. Beth told the girl that she was taking them back to Team Magma's base by means of a boat that was close to the shore of the cape. A few minutes passed when Beth began to wonder what happened to her cohorts. But she figured that they could take care of themselves. If nothing else, they bought her some time to escape. After a little while longer, Beth and Misty came into a clearing. The boat was right where Beth said it would be.

The blond-reddish haired female put Misty on the ground and slowly walked forward, scooping the place out. Once she was satisfied, Beth turned to Misty and said, "That's our ride, see?" Beth pointed blindly towards the boat while keeping her eyes on Misty making sure that she didn't try to hobble away. The restraints around her ankles weren't tight but they were secure enough to prevent running.

Misty had almost given up hope of rescue. The hopelessness of the situation filled her heart and she was scared of what would happen next. But she figured that she might as well see the boat and see if they were any ways she could escape. Before she did though, a light thud was heard behind Beth. And when the orange-haired female looked up, she saw Bryan standing behind Beth, right where she was pointing.

"You know, it's not polite to point," Bryan said sarcastically. "Didn't your mother ever teach you better?"

The sudden sound of Bryan's voice startled Beth as she backed away and turned to face the youth.

"Let her go!" Bryan demanded as his head was bowed low.

"You! I thought that you were taken care of," Beth said in bewilderment and with a puzzled expression plastered on her face.

"You underestimate me. It'll take a lot more than three goons to hold me up," Bryan boasted.

"I see," Beth said. "Then I shall not make the same mistake twice." Her hand slyly reached for something small in a pouch on her belt.

"Let Misty go right now!" Bryan was getting a little frustrated now.

"Hmmm. No."

Bryan was getting very irritated with Beth and was about to retaliate when he was struck with an idea to decided the fate of the situation. "Fine. If you won't simply just give her up then perhaps you would like to battle for her."

"A Pokémon battle, eh? What makes you think that I'll agree to that?"

"Well, you were already planning to summon a Pokémon to knock me out, right? So we might as well make it official. Bring it then or are you afraid that you'll lose," Bryan challenged.

"All right, I'll do it. Rules?"

"A Two-on-two Pokémon battle. First person to knock out the other's Pokémon wins. The winner will also determine the fate of Misty. Agreed?"

"Whatever. I accept," Beth said coldly pushing Misty out of her way. Misty was still all tied up and because of the restraints around her ankles, she quickly lost her balance and fell to the ground.

The rain finally stopped and the moon shone brightly illuminating the battle field. Both trainers seemed to be in stasis waiting for the other to make a move. Finally, Beth called her Pokémon out. "Mightyena, Seviper, Go!"

Bryan quickly retaliated by summoning his own Pokémon. "Dragonair, Jolteon, Go!" The Dragonair flew down next to his trainer while the Jolteon was summoned from a Pokéball. Much to everyone's surprise, both of Bryan's Pokémon were of the unique and rare Shiny type Pokémon. The light-purple and white Dragonair and green-colored Jolteon were ready for action.

"Dragonair, Rain Dance."

Like the last time, it started to sprinkle at first but then the field became inundated with water falling from the sky. The clothes that Bryan, Beth, and Misty wore were once again soaked with the torrent of rain falling from the skies.

_Not again._ Beth thought in agony. "So you caused it to rain. Interesting. It doesn't matter what you'll do. You'll still lose. Mightyena, use Take Down. Seviper, use Poison Tail. Go!" Beth commanded.

Bryan, however, did nothing in response. He instead just stood in one place in a very cool-mannered fashion. Misty couldn't watch anymore as she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. But just as the opposing Pokémon were close enough Bryan called out, "Agility!" Both Pokémon obeyed and avoided the attack using their supernatural speed.

The attacks from Beth's Pokémon failed but Seviper's Poison Tail attack came awfully close to connecting with Bryan. _She's trying to attack me and attempting to make it look like an accident! I knew she'd try something dirty like that. I don't have time for this._

"Dragonair, Jolteon, Thunder!" The air all about the field crackled with static energy and the tension on the field was incredibly high. Then suddenly, a bolt of yellow lighting of such transcendent speed and unparalleled proportion charged from the two Pokémon and towards Beth's Pokémon. But due to the nature of this unnaturally fast attack, the Pokémon could not evade the attack and Mightyena and Seviper went down, hard.

Misty couldn't believe it. He had just taken out two Pokémon as if it were nothing and with only one move! But she wasn't the only left in awe and unbelief. Beth stood in her place dumbfounded by the overly strong attack.

_That one attack shouldn't have been able to take out both of my Pokémon unless…unless the rain had something to do with it. Regardless, there is something different about this kid than anyone else I've fought before._ Beth recalled her fallen Pokémon and addressed Bryan. "You're good. It seems that I've underestimated you once again." Beth then reached for two more Pokéballs and called out Sneasel and Solrock. "This time things will go differently. Solrock, Cosmic Power. Sneasel, Faint Attack."

Again, Bryan waited in his cool and collected mannerism and called out at what seemed like the last possible second, "Agility!" Sneasel's attack missed its mark!

_Impossible! That attack will always strike successfully! Why didn't it work?_ Beth gritted her teeth in frustration and called out her next order. "Solrock, Ancientpower!"

"Uh-oh," Bryan whispered in realization as the Solrock was pointed straight in his direction. "Jolteon, under Solrock, Pin Missle."

The seemingly lightning speed of the Pokémon was evident when the Pokémon suddenly appeared underneath Solrock and assaulted it with a Pin Missile attack. The agility of Jolteon was unprecedented for it was quick enough to disrupt Solrock from attacking.

_How can this be?! I can't lose. I have to get his Pokémon away from mine. But how? Wait! I know!_ A devious smile forced itself on Beth's face._ I'll attack him directly forcing him to recall his Pokémon._

"Ready, Dragonair. Fire your…"

"Ice Beam, Sneasel!" Beth interrupted quickly.

"Dragonair, quickly, Flamethrower!" Bryan countered. His Pokémon, however, seemed to already know what attack his trainer wanted him to use because Dragonair attacked with Flamethrower just as Bryan called out the battle move.

The two attacks collided in a fit of rage and in a crash of sound as both attacks were stopped in mid-air and battled for supremacy. But the victor was soon evident as the Flamethrower attack pushed the Ice Beam back until Sneasel was engulfed in flames. When the attack subsided, Sneasel appeared knocked out and was unable to battle. As Beth recalled her fallen Pokémon, Bryan recalled his Jolteon back to his side with his Dragonair.

"You may think that you have won, but I'm not finished yet. Go, Camerupt!"

Misty watched on in amazement at seeing these Pokémon of Beth's that she did not recognize. Though she had traveled with Ash Ketchum for a while, she hadn't seen anything like Mightyena or Seviper or even this new creature, this Camer-whatever.

As the Camerupt appeared, Bryan summoned Vaporeon to take Jolteon's place but he never recalled Jolteon to his Pokéball. It merely stepped back and obeyed its master's voice. The Vaporeon that Bryan had just called to the field was also a Shiny Pokémon and was the same light-purple color as Dragonair.

The rain began to let up finally allowing everyone to have some minor relief. Bryan, with all six of his Pokémon still able to battle, stood across from his opponent Beth, who had only three left. Things weren't looking good for the Team Magma member. But Beth was about to change things around in her favor, or so she thought. _Just you wait. I have a little surprise for you._

"Solrock, Camerupt, Flamethrower!" Beth called out. _I'll wait 'til he attacks and then I'll let him have it._

Bryan waited once more and for the right moment. When that moment came, he yelled out, "Agility!" His Pokémon avoided the attack but Bryan soon realized that Beth was still trying to attack him directly. He had to duck to avoid getting flamed. The attacks combined came so close that Bryan could feel the heat radiate from the attacks.

Both Dragonair and Vaporeon successfully dodged the attacks with their lightning fast speed and charged for Beth's Pokémon. "Now you two," Bryan said, addressing both Pokémon for the first time by using the word 'two,' "Water Pulse!"

"Not so fast. Wobbuffet, use Mirror Coat," Beth said summoning her Wobbuffet to intercept the attack.

"Huh. Hey! Wait a minute!" Bryan said in disbelief.

Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat took both of Bryan's attacks and deflected them on a new course— straight towards Bryan himself!

"Watch out! Misty cried out.

This unexpected Pokémon summon and deflection gave Bryan little time to react. But how the attack was reflected gave him no room to elude the inevitable. The attack was spread out, covering a wider area, and its power was multiplied.

Bryan lifted his arms in front of his face and braced for impact. The force of the attack was much greater than when it had been summoned by the originals and Bryan felt himself flung backwards and impact a tree which shook upon collision. He was thrown back with such force that the tree which he hit had a near-perfect impression of his body.

Bryan's body slid down the trunk and eventually slumped back against the base of the tree. His body was completely motionless.

"Nooooo!" Misty screamed out as she watched the horrific scene unfold before her eyes. Tears began welling in her eyes as she saw his lifeless body slump against the tree and then a small chuckle escape the lips of the victor. Misty turned to Beth, who had a satisfied grin on her face, and said angrily, "How could you?! How could you do this horrible thing?! You cheated!!" Misty's vision was beginning to blur from the tears that she shed as she spoke. "You knew you were going to lose…so…you purposely attacked him!"

"Silence, little girl! You're so blind it's almost amusing. I've been trying with each attack to hit him directly but this is the only one that worked. Besides, it was the only way. And he won't be bothering me or anyone else any longer," Beth responded.

Before she left, Beth turned to look one last time at her tough, young rival, who was now surrounded by his Shiny Pokémon who seemed to be weeping the loss of their master. Bryan's body was slumped back against the tree, still motionless.

"You put up a great fight, kid. It's a shame that it has to end this way." Beth then turned to Misty and took a few steps towards her when all of the sudden someone answered her.

"Thanks. But I still have some 'fight' left in me. And allow me to end this properly."

Beth stopped dead in her tracks and looked back towards the speaker. Much to her astonishment, the person speaking was Bryan! He was alive! He somehow managed to summon the willpower to stand up. He was hunched over a bit and holding his right side with his left arm, but, nonetheless, he was alive and standing.

"You're alive!" Misty shouted. She had never been so relieved and happy to see someone alive like this since Ash's encounter with Mew and Mewtwo.

"You're alive?! Hmph. I'm impressed. You're one of the strongest trainers I've ever battled. And you would make an excellent leader in the ranks of Team Magma. Join me and join Team Magma. Together we could conquer the world and rid it of all who oppose our regime. What's your answer?"

All eyes were now fixated upon Bryan for his response to the question. Beth, Misty, Solrock, Camerupt, Wobbuffet, Dragonair, Vaporeon, Jolteon— all were watching and anxiously awaiting his response. His head was bowed low and his hat covered any facial expressions emitted. Softly and slowly he spoke.

"I will…" Bryan began but stumbled a little due to his injuries. After regaining his balance, he finished what he had started. "I will…never join the ranks of ones who believe in such evil and who use people and Pokémon as disposable tools! And I will stop Pokémon criminals like you from harming any more innocents." Bryan lifted his head to look as Misty briefly and then back towards Beth. "And your judgment day is at hand."

"I'm scared. What are you going to do, tough guy? You can barely stand" Beth replied mockingly, not taking his threat of punishment seriously.

"This." Bryan somehow stood up erect and pointed his finger directly at Beth. "Hyper Beam, Now!"

Dragonair, Vaporeon, and Jolteon powered up and fired the massive damage attack right at Beth.

_No! This can't be! No!!_

The Hyper Beam hit Beth's Pokémon first but were soon pushed back and in turn hit Beth. Pieces of clothing, hair, and dirt went flying backwards from the super strong, unnaturally intense attack. With that, the battle was over. The light from the Hyper Beam faded into the darkness as the moon took its place lighting the area with its serene glow.

Bryan, by now almost completely exhausted, turned to Misty who was still tied up from Beth restraints and wet from the previous Rain Dance. But he couldn't help but look at her perfectly formed body as she peeked into womanhood. She looked simply divine. It almost seemed as though she was sparkling like one of his Shiny Pokémon.

But Bryan broke himself out of his trance and realized that Misty was still tied up and needed help of her restraints. "Hold still," he whispered calmly. "Dragonair, Iron Tail," Bryan commanded weakly. Dragonair obeyed and quickly cut the ropes holding Misty prisoner.

Misty was thankful beyond words. She looked over at Bryan and instantly her green eyes met his pacific blue eyes. But their moment to gaze into each other's eyes was cut short when suddenly Bryan was brought down to his knees in agony and collapsed right there on the ground.

"Oh no!" Misty rushed to Bryan's side fearing the worst. She held up his head and wrapped her arms around him and pulled his body closer to her own. She lowered her head and listened for any signs that he was alive. Thankfully she heard him breathing which relieved her weary soul. But just barely. He would need help but he would make it.

For a few moments, Misty sat there on her knees cuddling with her hero and, with his head on her lap, resting her head on his chest listening to the beating of his heart. She whispered gently as her hands stroked his damp hair, "Thank you, my hero."

To be continued…


End file.
